


TimeFriends

by TracerFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, King's Row (Overwatch), Lesbian Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Time Travelling Lesbians, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerFan/pseuds/TracerFan
Summary: A Lena and Emily story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Lena was the top of her class in the England Flight School. She couldn't miss a trick; every loop, every dive, she did with absolute perfection it almost looked natural. Lena loved the attention that came with being the best, as she spread her witty humor to everyone she met. No reporter or general could get enough of her, because really, being a military student there aren't many other people to socialize with, besides the media and your peers. After getting an invitation from Overwatch to test an experimental jet, she became the international time traveling superhero. This is the story about how the dashing pilot met a beautiful redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will glady accept constructive criticism, actually, I highly recommend it! I want to make this story the best it can be!


	2. Chapter 2

Lena couldn't wait until the email came. She kept checking her phone for what seemed like every 10 seconds, hoping for an acceptance letter. Her brown, windblown hair looked even more messy with how she was running her hand through it in nervousness.

'Ding' went her messenger. Lena scrambled to get her phone, almost dropping it in the process.

'From: The England Flight School  
To: Lena Oxton

Congratulations. You have been accepted to partake in our Extensive Flight Program. You will begin immediately. Pack your bags and head to the airport in 24 hours. A private plane will take you to the airbase. It will be a pleasure working with you, 'Rookie Oxton'

Signed, General Bradley'

"Rookie Oxton," she practically screamed. This was the start of Lena's flying career! She couldn't have been more excited.

Lena rushed through the house to gather her things, leaving a mess in her wake. By the time she thought that she had finished packing, she realized that she had packed only half her suitcase. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30; it only took Lena 30 minutes, and she thought it wasn't soon enough.

Lena finished packing and went to bed. She changed her clothes and tried to sleep, but she stayed up almost all night out if pure excitement. Finally, she let out the first breath of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena woke bright and early. She tried to cook some breakfast, but predictively failed, as with all her other attempts.

"Damn eggs," Lena laughed, "Always burning! I'll go out for breakfast then." Lena pulled on her shoes and blue hoodie, always fond of the paint stains from her younger teenage years.

Lena hopped on her motorcycle outside. She loved the wind in her face. Maybe that's why she wanted to be a pilot?

'If I fail I could always become a race car driver,' she thought, but she doubted it. Not the race car driver thing, but the fail thing. She memorized all the flight books she could get her hands on ages ago, then read them again anyways.

She pulled out of the lot and headed to the nearest fish and chips shop; that was her favorite food, and it made sense to have a special breakfast. She went slightly faster than she should of, feeling extra reckless. She got a few honks and a couple "Bugger of,"s, but nothing could bring her down. Not today of all days.

She reached up to feel her hair. Lena smirked. 'Windblown as always, just the way I like it,' she laughed to herself, 'The only way I'll ever have it, to be fair.' She knew from the wind in her face and her always perky hair, today was going to be absolutely brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4

When she arrived at the shop, of course she ordered fish and chips. She could never get over its taste. Every time she was ever down, which rarely happened, if at all, it would always cheer her up. Getting it while she was happy was just plain overkill, really. It hyped Lena up more than she already was, which is saying a lot. The eventual pilot could run miles with that kind of energy in her system. 

She was happily enjoying her meal when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. She looked over to see a beautiful redhead entering the shop. She had long hair, absolutely lovely eyes, a smile of an angel, and a cute, cozy, green scarf around her neck. 

Lena's jaw almost dropped, but she held herself together. She didn't want to look as awkward as she already felt. 'Way out of my league, she is way out of my league,' Lena thought warily, 'I shouldn't even try speaking to her. I would just make a right fool of myself.'

The redhead walked past her, and Lena tried not to stare. She hurriedly ate her food and got out of there before she could do something stupid. "This is the right thing to do," she muttered to herself. The motorcycle home was more gloomy than the last, but still enjoyable.


	5. Chapter 5

When she got home, Lena grabbed her bags and immediately headed out. "No time to waste!" she claimed, almost forgetting entirely about the redhead. Lena's mind was like that, jumping from one thing to another, always rushing to get things done.

Lena rode the 30 minute ride to the airport. When she got there, there was a man with a sign that said 'Rookie Oxton'.

"Cheers, love!" waved Lena, "That would be me. The new rookie," she pointed to herself. As she got closer, she saw the man better. He was taller than her; to be honest, most men were taller than her. She was 163 centimeters, for crying out loud! That wasn't very hard to beat. Most girls were even taller than her, even the redhead.

'Enough about the redhead,' Lena scolded herself, 'This is more important. I can't have my... thoughts interrupt my work. Got to stay focu....'

"Rookie!" the man shook her. She blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry, love. Just got a bit distracted there for a second. Nothing to worry about," Lena ensured.

"I hope you don't get distracted while flying, 'cause you're gonna be doing that a lot, being in the Extensive Program and all," came a country accent. He had blue eyes with a pilot's cap and a look of awe on his face.

"I'm sure I won't," Lena promised. She tilted her head at him curiously, "May I ask, love, where are you from? That accent sounds familiar."

The man blushed a bit. "I'm from the United States, down South. I moved here when I was 16, though," he stuttered a bit, which was a bit cute to Lena, even though she could never have feelings for him.

"You know my name, love, what's yours?" Lena said with a devilish smile, wanting to lead him on for a bit longer. It humored her to think how many men had had feelings for her, and she turned down every single one. It was a bit heartbreaking, of course, but when you've done it several times it becomes boring. She liked to try to make them interesting.

"P-Paul," the man said, blushing even more. It was obvious now. Before, it was a bit of an educated guess, but now, it's plain as daylight.

"Nice to meetcha, Paul. Are you the pilot?" Lena questioned. She wanted to know whether she could keep going or not. She didn't want a blubbering mess driving for her, not to mention flying for her. 

"No, no, I-I'm not. Shall w-we go then?" Paul blushed a bit more every time he stuttered. He didn't want to embarrass himself like that, not in front of the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He loved her British accent, and her hair blown to the side made her look even better.

"Sure! I don't mind a bit, love," Lena giggled a bit at Paul. She put her hands on her hips and leaned a bit. She found it incredibly funny that people could become nervous wrecks when they talked to someone they like. 'I shouldn't criticize him, I would be just the same talking to that redhead,' Lena rolled her eyes, 'There I go again. Stop. Thinking. About. HER.'


	6. Chapter 6

Lena boarded the plane. She was amazed to find it pretty big, enough room for 20 people for just her. She excitedly walked to one of the seats and sat down. She couldn't wait to get there. Flying was her dream, of course. She wanted to do it ever since she was little. This was her only chance to do so.

Paul sat down on the opposite aisle, nervously glancing at Lena when he thought she wasn't looking. Lena caught on; she could see his reflection in the window, how could she not? She sighed, 'I don't want to break his heart. He seems nice, just not my type. I should tell him now, but I really don't want to make things awkward. If I don't, though, he'll keep liking me until he asks, which would be even more devastating to him. '

"This is Pilot Regal, we will begin to take off. The expected time to the base will be 2 hours. Sit back and enjoy, Rookie Oxton," the voice over the intercoms said.

"Thanks, love! I will!" Lena shouted, grateful for the extra attention. She turned to Paul, whose redness has calmed down from a tomato to a light pink "So, tell me about the airbase. Is it bloody brilliant?"

He took a moment to answer, obviously thinking of the right words. "It's fine. The regular rookies don't do as much flying as the ones in your class do," he said with again a slight more blushing.

"Is that so? Well, that's perfect for me then. I love to fly," stated Lena, although she actually hasn't flown a plane before. She can just feel it.

"Well, I would hope all of us do, or we signed up for the wrong job!" laughed Paul.

'I need to tell him before it's too late.'

"Um, Paul, love," Lena punched her leg for the last word. 'I should really stop calling him that when I'm saying this. He'll get the wrong idea.'

"Yes?" Paul raised an eyebrow, curious about what she could be saying that could make her so nervous.

"I-I'm... I... Paul... you... shouldn't like me," Lena winced as it came out. The air was stiff for several minutes before Paul spoke in a melancholy voice.

"Why not?"

"I'm... a lesbian," Lena confessed. Paul instantly looked away and put his hands on his face. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, a lesbian. He couldn't believe it.

"It's not you, mate. It's me." Lena even stopped calling him love. It was completely embarrassing.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the flight was done in silence. Lena was occasionally looking at the window or her phone and Paul was just sitting there with his face on his hands. She felt awfully sorry for him; she knew exactly how he felt, but the opposite. She would ask girls on a date, only to find out they're straight. That's even more humiliating to her.

When they finally landed, Paul said a simple, "We're here," and hightailed it out if there. That would be the last time she ever saw Paul. She was glad about it too. 'No more awkward moments with him now. Cheers?'

When she stepped out of the plane, Lena saw someone waiting for her. "Rookie Oxton, I'm General Bradley. Nice to meet you," said the tall, old man. She shook his hand. It was cold to touch.

"Greetings, sir. I'm ready and reporting for duty," Lena said with a two-fingered salute. This was her first impression; she definitely didn't want to be on bad terms with her commanding officer.

"At ease, rookie," the general chuckled, "I hope your flight was nice." He had already started to take a liking to Lena. No one could resist her charm, and Paul proves it.

"My flight was satisfactory, sir," Lena still stood up straight despite orders. She couldn't possibly relax around a general.

"Let me take you to your quarters and then you can meet some of your mates. Come on, rookie," smiled the general as he began walking.

"Yes, sir!" Lena said without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a writer's block phase, so inspiration would help!


	8. Chapter 8

Her quarters were amazing. Since she was in the Extensive Program, she had her own private room. She couldn't wait to decorate it with her belongings, including a few Overwatch posters. "Bloody brilliant," Lena whispered in awe.

"Let's go meet your mates," said the scruff voice of her general. Lena could tell he liked her.

As they walked down the hallways, Lena still couldn't believe this was real. Being able to fly, able to fight, able to help was everything to her. She wanted to be the best she could be. Ever since her parents died, she had to.

Her parents died during the Omnic Crisis, just before Overwatch took place. That's why she was such a big fan. If only Overwatch came sooner, the organization that saved millions of lives from the omnics, her parents might still be alive. That's why she became a fighter; to make sure that happens to no one else.

She shook her head. 'Let's not think about this right now. Focus on the present, Lena.' Lena still couldn't help but think.

The two made it to the hangars. Lena loved seeing all the jets, perfectly lined up in neat rows. There were about 5 jets, at least in this hangar, she could tell. She couldn't wait to fly one of these.

They walked up to a group of two men and a woman, having some banter. "Rookies!" the general announced, "Our new trainee is here. I would like all of you to welcome her."

"Yes, sir!" the group saluted, then turned their attention to Lena as the general left.

"Hey, loves. I'm Lena Oxton. Pleased to meetcha," waved Lena, hoping everyone will like her. Then again, how could they not?

The tallest one stepped forward. "Welcome," he said in a deep, heroic sounding voice, "I'm Luther. I'm the team captain." He shook her hand almost perfectly.

"Yeah, right," laughed the woman. She was clearly French. "Don't let him bother you, okay, chèrie? I'm Hannah Ruthing. We girls keep them in check, got it?" she said with a wink.

The next person to say hello was British, just like Lena. "We English have to stick together, mate. Hunter Lane. Pleased to meetcha," he said with the same smirk Lena gives.

"When do I start flying? Can't wait!" questioned Lena, excited to be here, excited to be even alive in general.

Luther picked up a helmet. "Right now, rookie. Get ready," Luther said. He winked to the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena's eyes widened. "Wha-" she was cut of by Hannah and Hunter picking her up by her arms and carrying her through the hallways. Luther followed, smirking as Lena was practically dragged around. After a minute Lena struggled free. "Oi! You know I can walk myself! Don't have to drag me!" she reprimanded them. She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. 

"Come off it," Hunter chuckled playfully, "It's more fun to do it this way. If we could, we would've even blindfolded you!"

"Since you said you could walk, follow us," Luther commanded, still smirking, "Or did we break your legs in the process?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can walk! Just watch me!" She challenged. Lena forgot all about the helmet on her head, all about what they were doing, where they were going in the first place. All she could care about was being herself; having fun. "See?" she said as she skipped along, "Easy!"

Lena followed the others, grateful she wasn't being dragged anymore. It didn't hurt, really, but she would've rather been picked up. She's 163 centimeters and has a great figure, how heavy could she be? As they rounded the corner, they stopped at a door with the label, "Flight Simulator".

Lena raised an eyebrow. "So this is whatcha meant. What's the helmet for, though?" she asked, suddenly remembering the weight on her head. She scratched it.

"It will simulate flight," Luther said, still smirking, "Obviously."

Lena stuck out her tongue. "Bugger off," she said. 'These guys are the best ever. Period,' she thought, still looking at Luther. There was something about him that reminded her of someone. He had blonde hair that had a short back and sides but a long front, overhanging like a cliff ledge. There was also something about how he stood so heroically, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Lena pushed open the door, and saw a solitary chair sitting in the middle of the room. On the left wall, there was a door leading to an observation room and control panel. "We'll watch from there," Luther pointed. 

"Don't worry, chèrie. You'll be fine," Hannah patted Lena's shoulder. "We've done this plenty of times before."

**Author's Note:**

> I will glady accept constructive criticism, actually, I highly recommend it! I want to make this story to be the best it can be.


End file.
